


the crimson room

by candyharlot



Series: SASO 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Dracula AU, M/M, Oikawa's the Vampire, Submissive Ushijima Wakatoshi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyharlot/pseuds/candyharlot
Summary: He tastes like the sweet, rotting earth I swallowed when I died.





	the crimson room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/gifts).



Over the last few centuries, Oikawa has cultivated a certain appetite and with it, a certain way of doing things. Simply by sniffing the air he’s able to discern whether or not a human will satisfy him, and _how_ they will satisfy him. It’s efficient. Reliable.

It’s also a _bore_.

Perhaps that’s why Oikawa invited botanist and scholar Ushijima Wakatoshi – who is most certainly _not_ his usual cup of tea, no matter how desperately Oikawa tries to quantify it – to stay in his castle while he collects samples of the vegetation in the area. The man is pure brawn, thick cords of muscle wrapped around a strikingly tall, sturdy frame. His skin is dark honey, unique in texture, thick with calluses and scars and years of working in the sun. Everything about him is rough around the edges. It’s an aesthetic Oikawa has never been a fan of.

And yet.

While Ushijima’s manner is methodical, there’s an underlying perspicacity to him that sparks Oikawa’s curiosity, his “appetite.” The latter piece is quite the surprise, seeing as Oikawa doesn't particularly enjoy the taste of those with Ushijima’s physicality – they're too metallic, too blunt on the tongue for his sensitive palate. He prefers more subtle flavors in his food, much like he preferred his wine back when he was a man. Women usually do the trick when he needs to feed in large quantities. Sometimes men, as well, if they don't eat a lot of red meat.

 _Come to think of it… I have never seen the man eat meat. Could that be why?_ Oikawa’s eyes narrow over steepled fingers as he observes Ushijima cross the room and take a seat at the writing desk in the corner of the study. Ushijima’s shirt and vest stretch across his shoulders and back. The chair creaks precariously under his weight.

_He tastes like the sweet, rotting earth I swallowed when I died._

Oikawa savors the memory sitting heavy on his tongue as he rises from his desk and slinks across the study, feet falling silently on all of the large, ornate rugs he’s collected over the years.

The sound of a quill scratching feverishly on parchment is harsh yet pleasant on his ears. It doesn’t pause as Oikawa perches his hip on the edge of the writing desk, nor as Oikawa peers down at Ushijima with his most wanton smile. "My, my,” he muses as he pulls his house coat tighter around his torso. “Whatever are you writing, Ushiwaka- _chan_? It looks rather important.” He leans in a little closer as he inspects the letter. “Is that a wax seal?"

Ushijima grunts in the affirmative. There was a time – shortly after he first arrived – when he resented the nickname Oikawa gave him, but he seems to have accepted it now.

Oikawa is _delighted_ by this. He chews on a smug grin as Ushijima studies him from over the rims of his reading glasses, severe but handsome face inscrutable as always. "I’m drafting a letter to my collaborator," he explains. “Cataloguing my recent findings.”

“How utterly fascinating,” Oikawa sighs. “You’ll have to tell me about them, sometime. Your…findings, that is. I haven’t inspected my property in quite some time, as you know.”

“Ah. Yes.” As Ushijima sets down the quill and sits back in his chair, his shirt buttons strain against his chest. Oikawa doesn't even bother being subtle about the way his gaze flits down to where Ushijima’s strong, even pulse flutters under his jugular vein. After all, it's not like Ushijima is going to notice anyway, he _never_ does -

"Oikawa."

 _Damn._ Oikawa shifts his weight, wincing a little when the desk wobbles under it. "Yes?"

"Is there…” Ushijima quirks a thick eyebrow at him. “Something I can assist you with?"

"Oh! No, no. Nothing at all,” Oikawa rattles off, waving a hand dismissively. “I was simply curious.”

Ushijima nods impassively, straightens his glasses on the bridge of his jackknife nose, and then returns to his writing – all the while utterly oblivious to the shadow passing over Oikawa’s face, the way his canines are slowly lengthening, sharpening until they’re poking at his pouty lower lip.

Oikawa runs the tip of his tongue along his fangs. Strange, how he still savors the feel of them even after all this time. Savors the feel of them sinking into flesh, muscle, bone. Oikawa wants – _needs_ to hear that low, shuddering moan again.

The two puncture wounds are barely visible now. They peek out of Ushijima’s collar. _Taunting._

"Actually," Oikawa murmurs, low and dangerous. "There is a…certain matter I believe you could assist me with, should you so choose.”

Ushijima doesn't glance up from his letter as he replies, "Oh?"

Oikawa’s eyes flash. He snatches Ushijima's chin and hauls it up, up, up - until their gazes are more or less even, until Oikawa can see the stretch of Ushijima's thick neck, the bob of his Adam's apple. "Tell me, Ushiwaka-chan…” Oikawa croons as he smooths the pad of his thumb along Ushijima's stern bottom lip. “Did you enjoy it? Was it... _thrilling_? Being on the verge of death?”

Oikawa grins, taking care to show all of his teeth. “Did it make you _hard?_ ”

It's incredible, really: the longer he stares, the darker the blush staining Ushijima's broad cheekbones becomes. Oikawa catches everything, raindrops creating ripples on the surface of a pond: Ushijima's heartbeat, stuttering out of rhythm before it accelerates, the salt leaking from the pores on the back of his neck, the shallowness of his breathing - then, at long last, the sudden headiness of his arousal. Oikawa can almost _feel_ the heat curling deep within his chest at the image: Ushijima's erection straining against his cotton trousers, which are already a tad too small for his frame.

Oikawa _knows_ what he looks like nude; he’s observed him quite a bit over the last two months. The castle is vast, and after spending eons trapped alone in such a cursed place, he has exhausted all other forms of entertainment. Visitors are _exciting._

Especially visitors who stroke themselves to completion night after night, with another’s name on their lips. Sometimes, with _his_ name on their lips.

_Tooru..._

Ushijima’s pupils are blown so wide that the gold is invisible in the dim candlelight of the study. His gaze is dark, resolute; fixated on Oikawa’s every move - drifting down to his mouth, then back up to his eyes. “Yes,” he says.

If Oikawa’s heart still functioned, it would have skipped a beat.

"Go up the west staircase, down the hall to the crimson room," he instructs. Despite the slight tremor in his hand, he’s pleased to see the words settle like a silk shroud over the angles of Ushijima’s face: his eyelids droop, and his stubborn jaw slackens just the slightest - Oikawa can feel it give beneath his fingertips right before he pulls away. "Let the girl take your coat and shoes. Sit down on the bed." He leans in as he says this, until his lips are but a whisper against the flushed skin right below Ushijima's ear. "And _wait._ "

Ushijima gives a firm nod. "Very well," he murmurs, in that deep, permeating voice that Oikawa has secretly begun to crave. “As you wish."

"Good lad," Oikawa replies, patting Ushijima's shoulder - or, at least, he intends to pat it, but instead he finds himself digging his nails into those delicious muscles. He doesn’t let up until he hears Ushijima grunt. Then, and only then does he take his leave, humming a tune all the while. “I’ll be along shortly.”

_There are preparations to be made._

_∞_

**Author's Note:**

> done for SASO Bonus Round #1  
> thank you for this prompt, helwolves! you're a good friendo ♡ i only wish i'd had the time to write more ahhhhh this was such a blast


End file.
